


Fear

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 群里n年前聊的鬼片梗（我来还债了），思路改了又改，最后已经完全偏离群里最初口嗨的内容和初衷了= =借用了爱豆拉丢里猫的表白。bgm：you in me - kard。毫无文笔预警，ooc预警，想写的内容过多导致思路超乱预警。希望食用愉快。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> 群里n年前聊的鬼片梗（我来还债了），思路改了又改，最后已经完全偏离群里最初口嗨的内容和初衷了= =  
> 借用了爱豆拉丢里猫的表白。  
> bgm：you in me - kard。  
> 毫无文笔预警，ooc预警，想写的内容过多导致思路超乱预警。  
> 希望食用愉快。

「惊悚的恐怖电影，骇人的悬疑故事，诡异的深夜噩梦，但最令我害怕不安的，只有失去你。」

“雄尼怕的话要不要哥抱着睡？”  
“谁会怕啊，又不是小孩子。”

金英助是吕焕雄潜意识里的安心感。打歌舞台的休息室，移动中的保姆车，拍摄场地的等候区，强忍着困倦的吕焕雄只要被金英助圈在怀里就会不自觉放下戒备。看过恐怖电影的夜晚，理所当然地也想要在金英助的怀抱里入睡。就算傲娇地拒绝，最后也会悄悄推开隔壁房间的门，蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子一角，钻进那个熟悉的怀抱。

习惯踢被子又喜欢抢被子的吕焕雄只要在金英助身边就没关系。金英助的体温比吕焕雄要高，高出的0.3℃是世界上最温柔的温暖。

只是吕焕雄觉得越睡越冷，梦里金英助冰冷的尸体被自己抱在怀里，血泊中的哥哥像绞刑架上的玫瑰美得可怕。地板上的暗红色悄无声息地蔓延，金英助颈间的鲜血打湿了吕焕雄的衬衫。

无声尖叫着惊醒，身上的冷汗激得吕焕雄打了个寒战，再没了睡意。

睡衣粘粘地贴着后背，被体温蒸得湿热的床单与皮肤的触感令人恶心。潮湿无风的25℃夜晚也是难熬的。不像明晃晃烤得人头晕的正午，孤零零没入绀青的满月是冷的，身下缓缓蒸发着汗液的睡衣是冷的，只有空气的温度是不温不火的闷。吕焕雄觉得身体像在宿舍这个密闭容器中被恒温慢熟,完好无损的表皮下心脏一分一秒地被破坏失活。

梦魇与失眠的罪魁祸首被吕焕雄判定为晚上队员们一起看的电影。

胆子明明最小的李建熙偏要说什么“没有过纳凉庆典的夏天是不完整的夏天”，最后六个大男生聚集在电视前，看着女主悲伤，猜忌，混乱，分裂，杀戮，崩溃。不知道是谁选的影片，可能是实权忙内孙东柱随手一指，也可能是李抒澔顾及着李建熙这位胆小的始作俑者。电影作为恐怖片来讲其实是不合格，或者根本不算是恐怖片。李建熙没有刺透耳膜的尖叫，过于直男的金建学差点没在电影过半时睡着，电影结束时6个人不约而同的沉默。

并不惊悚的影片没有影响到成员们的睡眠，寂静的宿舍里只剩惊醒后失眠的吕焕雄。

吕焕雄起身把孙东柱床头那个在夜晚显得分外诡异的米奇按倒，决定去厨房接杯水喝。冰箱门上放着瓶从录音室带回来的柠檬茶，明明直接扔掉就好了，不知道被谁拎回了宿舍。犹豫了3秒，吕焕雄取出那瓶可怜兮兮的柠檬茶，拿过一个抱枕靠在沙发上发呆。

“怪不得会被嫌弃啊…” 

过了最佳赏味期的味道实在是算不上好。浸了一整天蜂蜜的柠檬在红茶做的坟墓中死亡，果肉从果皮上零零散散地脱落，残留在舌根的回味是稀释后的酸涩，吕焕雄喝了一口便放下了。

怀里的抱枕是金英助最爱的小鳄鱼，严谨一点说是曾经最爱的小鳄鱼。最近那只香蕉新宠风头正盛，从a song written easily开始就寸步不离。看着怀里的小鳄鱼，吕焕雄突然想，会不会自己有一天也变成了金英助曾经的最爱之一。

金英助是那种工作起来会专注得看不见其他事情，听不到其他声音，面对着吕焕雄语气也会变得非常严肃认真的类型。筹备新专辑的时候吕焕雄已经好多天没怎么跟金英助说上话了。那天录音的间隙理事把吕焕雄和李抒澔叫了过去，言辞委婉又不容拒绝地提及了宣传和官推的事情，而后又意味深长地对吕焕雄说“有些事情自己斟酌好，不要加重剪辑师的工作负担”。

吕焕雄不懂，明明是这位哥哥一直粘着自己，不顾镜头地做一些奇怪的举动和过分地表达爱意，为什么要来特意叮嘱自己呢，去警告金英助不是更快吗？而且明明…自己和金英助之间，也不是什么特别的关系。

“焕雄啊，别担心，英助哥那边我会去跟好好他说的。”  
“嗯，谢谢哥，其实也不用…”  
“不是什么严重的事情啦，去年建熙也被叫过去，现在不是没事了，而且建学也会帮忙的。”

就像自己没有理由特意跑去告诉金英助一样，吕焕雄也找不到借口阻止李抒澔去跟金英助讲。从理事办公室回到录音间，桌子上的柠檬茶没有被动过的痕迹，金英助坐在pd旁边指导李建熙录音。李抒澔进门就碰掉了孙东柱挂在把手上的毯子，于是被公主和他的骑士联合殴打，可那边的金英助没有分过来一个眼神。

大概是李抒澔的话起了效果，亦或是理事也找了金英助谈话，之后的活动金英助都和吕焕雄保持着基本队友间的距离。有时会跟金建学一起打游戏，有时会配合李抒澔无人理睬的胡闹，还有时候会像以前宠着吕焕雄一样去照顾李建熙。

平时那个看起来主动又得不到爱的家伙，突然收起笑容，散发着疏远的距离感。远到伸出手触碰不到，声音传达不到，远到整个人仿佛都是假的。可吕焕雄喜欢金英助，他遥不可及的样子也喜欢。

电影里的女主角有写日记的习惯，吕焕雄也一样。金英助被写进日记里，吕焕雄觉得有些话，有些情绪，有些欲望，写了就算了*。

新专辑开始筹备之后金英助几乎就住在了录音室里，效果不满意就会一遍一遍地唱，直到最后嗓子哑掉不得不中断。于是连泡面都不会煮的吕焕雄偷偷学着泡了蜂蜜柠檬茶，去录音时就偷偷放在编辑台的一角。结果直到理事谈话结束都没被动过，可能离开时经纪人带了回来，现在被自己喝了一口又抛弃在茶几上。

指甲嵌进掌心的疼痛让吕焕雄回神。起身把剩下的茶水倒掉，看着水槽里的液体一点一点地流干，吕焕雄深深吸了一口气，咬了咬嘴唇，推开了隔壁房间的门。

金建学还是一如既往地只盖着被子打呼，旁边的李抒澔不知什么时候起也开始变得只盖着被子睡觉。蹑手蹑脚地爬上金英助的床，枕头上熟悉的气息令吕焕雄心安。刚出了一身冷汗又喝了冰饮，吕焕雄不自主地靠上金英助宽厚的肩膀，想贴近温暖的热源。

不知道是不是因为看了恐怖片的缘故，吕焕雄觉得今晚金英助的皮肤好冰。吕焕雄伸出手环住金英助的腰，想尽可能的温暖眼前这个人。

可是为什么金英助的体温那么冷，怎么都暖不透一样。金英助的睡衣为什么也这么湿，就算是容易出汗的体质也有些夸张了吧？

纳闷着撑起身，眼前的金英助像绞刑架上的玫瑰一样美得可怕。从床单滴到地板上的暗红色悄无声息地蔓延，金英助颈间的鲜血打湿了吕焕雄的衬衫。

“雄尼，雄尼，你醒醒，雄尼！”

吕焕雄猛地睁眼，刚刚在眼前没了呼吸的金英助正担忧地看着自己。

“做噩梦了？没事了，醒来就好了，有哥在呢。”感受着金英助暖暖的体温和帮自己擦拭眼泪动作轻柔的手，连着经历两场噩梦的吕焕雄不知道现在这个金英助是梦还是真实。

“我去给你倒杯水。”   
“别！我跟你一起去…”吕焕雄下意识拉住打算起身的金英助的手。

吕焕雄愣愣地看着金英助从冰箱门上取下那瓶明明应该已经被自己倒掉的柠檬茶，倒了一杯放进微波炉，然后温热的杯子被塞进自己手中。

“没想到雄尼会给我泡柠檬茶喝，白天的时候我都没舍得喝呢。”  
“哥…我会不会…你会一直对我这么好吗？”  
“焕雄，我不知道你梦见了什么。但我很感谢也很珍惜，你对我来说是小巧又珍贵的存在，我真的很在乎你，我喜欢你。明天还有打歌舞台，回去再睡会儿吧。”

第二天享受了早安吻的叫醒服务在金英助怀里醒来，吕焕雄终于摆脱了噩梦的困扰恢复了活力。

“你干嘛又抱我睡啊。”  
“明明是雄尼害怕晚上跑来找我睡的啊，你看这是我房间/委屈”  
“烦死了，还有下次不许早上亲我。”

尽管一早上就开始傲娇，吕焕雄没忘了今天是金英助生日。在保姆车上订了外卖蛋糕，碍于理事的规定只得‘逼迫’李建熙在官推上发了合照，后来在休息室跟孙东柱一起怂恿李抒澔打歌时在手上写字祝金英助生日快乐。

晚上等金英助结束直播，成员们聚在一起过生日，叫了炸鸡还不算，又点了pizza。没有镜头，没有理事的规定，只有喜欢的哥哥的怀抱，吕焕雄心满意足地靠着金英助喝生啤。金建学想一起玩卡丁车的想法被否决，吕焕雄便提议说一起看个电影。李抒澔自告奋勇跑到厨房去准备零食（熬毒药），因着选影片，孙东柱和李建熙又在七嘴八舌地吵。

“谁要看恐怖片啊，被影片吓死之前会被哥的尖叫吓死。”  
“孙东柱你懂什么啊，没有过纳凉庆典的夏天不是完整的夏天！”

**Author's Note:**

> *：借鉴电影中的台词，“我不开心的时候喜欢写日记，有些事，写了就算了”。
> 
> [写在后面]
> 
> 本意并不是要写成这样的，写着写着就变成了盗梦空间？最后真的是把我自己写糊涂了…我的智商不适合写这种。  
> 文中提及的恐怖片是2006年余文乐和阿sa出演的《妄想》。  
> 虽然熊推拉高手，但结合⭐姐姐电台里面的内容和最近一些物料，我ooc的觉得熊的推拉是没有安全感的一种表现，不让自己陷得太深？的感觉，所以衍生出噩梦的内容。


End file.
